dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuallicia
Cuallicia - otherwise known as Aleacia or Cualli at one time, but now known as simply Alice - is a rare Warrior Priestess of the desert tribe Cavall. Appearance Aleacia is strangely short for those born in the desert and who held two desert parents and no known outsider blood. She is a slim little thing with golden brown skin that darkens in the sun. Her hair is long and flowing and a very dark brown that is naturally straight but tends to curl if kept in the many braids she likes to wear. Even though she's short, she is a very noble looking woman who stands straight and tall - for a short woman - and has a face that can cause many to shy away. Her eyes are the strangest golden brown that have been known to reflect gold depending on certain factors. The woman is definitely not considered shy or modest. Be it her ceremonial robes that to this day she still dons or one of the many dancing gowns she keeps, nothing in her wardrobe shouts shy. Unfortunately below the ice she feels frozen - often times swearing she will never get used to the cold - and is forced to wear the insanely concealing - and rather heavy - clothes of the Icelandic people. Suffice it to say it makes her cranky as hell. Personality Cualli is... a firecracker, and not just when her eyes light up gold. The woman is the very definition of hot headed and a little bit temperamental. This means she tends to be rebellious and courageous. That isn't always a bad thing, except during the times when she gets hurt doing something she knows is stupid, and chooses to do it anyways. Unfortunately that happens way more often then seems intelligent and no matter how often she's told not to, she still manages to be stupidly brave. She's not afraid to try new things, can be very restless, impatient, and is rather quick-witted. Of course that tends to get her in a bit of trouble since it usually means she does things she's... not technically supposed to do. Of course when she was younger that merely meant deciding she didn't want to be cherished and instead wanted to learn how to fight better then the boys. Now that she's older it's gotten her into some trouble over the years but thankfully she usually manages to get herself out of it... usually. She has a creative mind and a very good memory. Thankfully it has gotten her through many sticky situations and even landed her in a prestigious place in her tribe, her creativity helping her many times when faced with larger and older opponents in battles. Her good memory was more often then not something she prized when finding her way around the huge desert. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets. This skill set... well she more often then not tended to get bored. It didn't start out as picking pockets or locks, but at times she'd get bored. When the boredom hit as a child, she tended to pick pockets in an attempt to relieve boredom. Usually it didn't get her in to much trouble, but at times it did. And one of the most important things to know about her... she's fiercely loyal to the people that she loves. It has been known to cause the woman great happiness, or great pain. For the later parts of her life though, unfortunately, pain has been the majority. History Cuallicia was born to a cherished mother and a warrior father. She did not sit on top of the world, nor did she rest on her knees at the bottom... actually her world was rather boring, unfortunately she was not. Becoming A Warrior At the tender age of three, little Alli realized she did not want to do as her mother did. Not to say there was anything wrong with her loving yet fierce mother, it was just... her mother's life was rather boring. Her mother took care of her father and their items and their creatures... but that was all. No, she wanted to be her father. Her father went out and slaughtered men weaker then him... he would come home with the brightest smile on his face as he lifted her mother up and spun her around in their giant tent - at least to the three year old it was giant - as he gifted the beautiful woman with whatever new jewel he'd found. No... she wanted to be her father. Of course this dream is not expected of the women. It was not to say that it was a particularly bad dream, it was not even unheard of - women had been picking up weapons and defending their homes for generations in her tribe - but it was the fact that she did not just want to wield a weapon that confused her parents. Oh no, Little Alli wanted to be a warrior. She wanted to go out with her tribe and hunt down men and steal jewels and help protect the caravans. Alli wanted to be a warrior, and she damn well would. Unfortunately it isn't as easy as picking up a weapon and brandishing it, and Alli's father decided early on that if his daughter wanted to be a warrior, she would be treated like one. Instead of learning to clean food, she was taught how to kill it. Instead of learning to braid hair, she was taught how to take it. Alli learned everything there was to know about being a warrior from the man she admired most, and the little girl couldn't have been happier. Road to Becoming a Priestess At the age of ten things changed for the still "little" Llici... death swept through. Thankfully it only took a few, many of those being the priests and priestess. All those who were not warriors - those strong and fierce enough to survive this disease it was said - died... all but Llici. Out of every child that got sick, she was the only one to survive the sickness and the few surviving priests saw this as a sign from their God. The little girl who wanted to be a warrior survived the sickness that took all of the weak... she would now learn to serve the tribe in a way other then a blade. So she was put on the path of priestess-hood. The little girl hated it... She learned rather quickly that being a priestess was boring. Nobody let her swing a sword or fling a knife any longer and she rather felt like pouting many times over the years. Of course, oft times she could be caught doing just that, swinging around her small blade and flinging the special knives her father got just for her into the surrounding trees. She was usually punished for it, but the little girl didn't care because she'd decided that if she was going to be a priestess, she was going to be the first Warrior Priestess in five generation, and nobody was going to stop her. Unfortunately plan's oft times go awry... Cuallicia was no different. The Last Sight of Home At the tender age of fifteen, "Cualli" was targeted by slavers. At first she didn't realize it - who would dare target a woman of her standing, one who had already led sacrifices and had shot a man through the heart without a single flinch - unfortunately that was one of the things that had first caught the eyes of the slavers. That and the pretty girl's way with her hips. Cualli only ever learned one trade from her mother, that was the beautiful art of dance. She didn't know it when she began her teaching, but the dancing was much like her fighting, only without the blood shed. The girl had spent over half her life perfecting the beautiful dances and was even known to perform in front of her tribe's head family or around campfires during the night. She was no shy female and she had to admit she rather like the attention and praise her people would give her for an art that was much more feminine then she normally portrayed. At fifteen the girl was no longer just thinking in terms of blood and jewels, but also of the cute boys. But it was not to be... Cualli was targeted for many weeks, but it wasn't until she walked down a Lyon's street that they finally got her. Like many of her people, Cualli strictly obeyed the rules of Lyon's because she knew what would happen if she didn't. Besides that, her teachings were to obey all laws as long as they did not contradict with the laws of her own people. Therefore she gladly obeyed the laws of this town in an attempt to keep her people safe. Unfortunately other's knew how to twist these rules and they put the proud woman in a corner. She could not draw her weapon or risk blood shed, but how could she let them take her quietly like some little coward? That choice was taken as she screamed angrily at the feeling of being manhandled, only to watch the man's head roll from his body. The sight of blood did not disgust her, but for a moment she did wonder if her god was protecting her, only to see one of her own people wielding the weapon. The horror of what she knew would become him - someone who was risking their life for her own - she was momentarily distracted, long enough to let one of the other men wrap a cloth around her mouth and lower a bag over her head before hauling her off. Category:Desert Category:Touched The Binding Ties of Slavery Cualli was introduced into slavery in the worst way possible, but the young girl persevered in a way she hoped would make her people proud. Amazingly enough, unlike many slaves, Cualli actually had some of her own stuff. It seemed that they hadn't wanted just her, but also the pretty outfits to put her in, unknowingly bringing her priestess garb as well. Of course she could only laugh at the stupidity of traders as she made sure to hide the pretty garments and expensive baubles under everything else, even going so far as to smear mud on her jewels to keep thieves away. She had no plan of sticking around, but escape was harder then expected. It seemed that these traders did not want anyone to leave their clutches, especially not the gold mind they'd lost people to. Cualli was stuck with the pigs, and there was no escaping. The Man with the Kind Eyes The moment she was placed on the stage, she knew her life was going to change forever as greedy eyes stared at the young girl that they were told could dance like the savages of old. The price was astonishing, but even more astonishing was the man who won. To the young but pragmatic girl, she was unsure if it was a blessing or a curse. Yes he was attractive, but there were many guards and she did not foresee anyone releasing her after handing over so many goods. And she was right... mostly. The man's name was Maksim, and he was a man of the forest. Unlike many she'd seen, he led his tribe and he was well respected by them. This caused the young warrior woman to respect him, though he fact that he held her hostage made it rather impossible to like him. That did not matter though, all that mattered was escape... but every time she tried, he would bring her back and merely laugh. This caused the girl much anger, for she did not like anyone to laugh her. She was a Warrior Priestess of the tribe Cavall... such a thing had not been seen in five generations and she deserved respect... but this man did not understand, and so he just kept dragging her back with a smug little smirk that drove the growing woman crazy. By the time a year had passed, she had finished blossoming into a woman and the man had taken notice. He no longer merely wanted her for the dancing he'd gladly admit was astonishing, now he wanted... her. He could have taken her - had when he'd first bought her, many times over until she'd planted a dagger in his thigh and promised to remove his man parts if he ever put them near her without permission again - but he didn't want to just take the beautiful young woman, he wanted her to give herself to him. So he courted her... and astonishingly it worked. Sadly for the man, he was not long for this world... only getting a half a year of bliss before his second in command put a dagger in his back. Aleacia - being the loyal woman she was - attempted to avenge the man who had truly seem to care for her - even as she plotted a way home - but it was all for naught. The bigger man overpowered her and she was once more reminded that even a warrior could be rode. This time she barely held on to her sanity, but she did, even becoming stronger for it, if that was possible. And so she was hauled into Zurich and placed on display once more, only this time it was not a man who bought her... The Dancing Hall Massacre Aleacia was bought and paid for this time around... by a dancing hall. Instead of dancing for one man, she was forced to dance for many. The woman had never hated her talent so much as she had the first time she'd been pushed center stage for the men with the greedy stares. This was not like back home where they'd watch her with pleasure because they were proud of the girl... this was lust, something she'd started to come to despise. For months the girl was forced to dance for the pleasure of others. Of course it was never that simple and Aleacia was never very... obedient. So of course the girl decided why not hurt the bastards hurting her? And so she decided to just... not try, at times she would even refuse to dance at all, even with the beatings. Finally the mistress of the place had had enough, so to get her to dance her best, she was given a deal... if every one of her customers walked out satisfied by her dancing, she could go that day with no... visitors. If even one was unhappy, the mistress of the place would let them throw her to the ground and take her right there, like an animal. Suffice it to say the woman danced and made sure every one of those men walked out happy by her dancing. Then came the fateful day an idiot put a sword in the girl's hand. The young woman didn't waste any time, murdering every person in that place and taking... extra time to play with the woman. After that she took off out of the hall, burning it to the ground, a sense of joy as it all came crashing down. With that she headed away, back home... only it was never that simple. She was quickly grabbed by a band of traders headed to Iceland who thought the pretty girl would fetch a pretty penny where they liked the exotic looking women. And so she was bound once more and dragged all around Iceland until somehow she found her way to a market that a pretty pink haired woman was frequenting. Freedom... of a Fashion The first time the people of Lower Millan were faced with the little barbarian desert woman, many of them cringed away. It was clear that this female had no intention of taking to servitude gently, she'd tasted freedom... she wasn't giving that up again. Of course there were men in the crowd who liked that about her, but the small woman didn't realize that. All she realized was these bastards were holding her hostage once more and she was going to tear body parts off if any of them touched her. She'd had enough involuntary touching and the next bastard who tried it would loose some of their own parts. She wasn't giving up any more of her soul to the bastardy that was man. This seemed to anger a few people as they moved forward to inspect her, only to have to jerk back fingers and hands before she could get a hold of them. One man though, saw her and instantly realized that a certain man would spend much on the little tribe girl. He didn't need to inspect her or asking questions, everything he needed to know was in plain sight... the girl was a wild tribe girl, even if she was shorter then most... his boss would love her. And so he bid... only to be outbid by his boss's... daughter? The girl ultimately walking away with the prize that her father would have loved. Of course Aleacia - or Alice as she was now known - didn't realize just who had bought her... just where fate had led. Not until later that night. When the woman brought her "home", she hated the young woman. She was plotting ways to kill the uppity little bitch for daring to put her in chains - even metaphorical ones - once more. She was going to cut out the bitch's tongue then choke her with it as she slowly slashed off body parts... only it never happened because as the pink haired woman was headed up the stairs, she was stopped and ordered to her father... the slave was to be brought with. At first, Alice actually felt pleasure at the sight of the tall, pink haired female being slapped. She felt righteous gratification that her slaver was someone else's slave... only it didn't last. Instead of bowing her head, the pink haired female stood strong, even after the man explained in great detail just what the woman had thwarted. The little warrior woman was actually disgusted by the man before her, and she'd seen many things in her time as a slave. She decided she wouldn't even blame the woman for giving up her rights and handing Alice over to this man... only the girl didn't. By the time the man - who she learned was this woman's father and the leader of this place - was finished with his daughter, Alice was enraged, but also impressed. Many women - even of the desert - would have bowed their head and curled up at the ferocity of the man, but the woman stood strong, all for a female she didn't know. She could forgive this woman, and now she owed her... Alice never left her debt unpaid. Only she was soon to learn something even more interesting about this woman. When she finally got the woman - Marguerite she learned was her name - to her room, she thought she'd had all the surprises she could handle, until she found the ceremonial jewels of a woman who'd gone missing before her birth. She couldn't believe it possible that the woman the man talked about was... her princess. Only she was once more surprised as the woman told her all about the woman Alice's own mother had told her about. God had brought her here... she was supposed to bring her back. Her people had greatly missed the ceremonial garb, thinking it bad luck to crown a new Queen without it. This was her purpose... she wouldn't fail. Category:Desert Category:Touched Powers and Abilities 'Fighting Style: ' Alice uses a modified version of a Kusarigama. The Kusarigama consisted of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle Alice's case it is a knife) attached to a long metal chain (manriki) with a heavy iron weight at the end. Unlike the kama, the kusarigama's intended purpose as a weapon is obvious. The kusarigama was used to bludgeon opponents with the weighted end, or entangle them with the chain, allowing the user to rush forward and finish the opponent off with the sickle bladed end. The long length of the chain (10 feet or more) allowed the user to keep opponents at a distance, which made it useful when facing more heavily armored opponents. Alice's weapon was made by her father after he stole an old world Kusarigama from a trader who had stolen it from a "place of old world things". He liked it because it was small but vicious, just like his beautiful, beloved little daughter. Of course the original weapon was old, to weak... no, he needed one strong, just like his daughter. He also wanted one that was geared towards his little girl's love of blades. So that is what he did. Name of Ability (Locked) Describe your abilities via your level of taint. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Category:Desert Category:Touched Statistics Trivia *Alice doesn't know what happened to her parents, but assumes them dead. Quotes *"Don't underestimate the man you think is weaker, they're usually smarter." Gallery elise_d__ivallon_by_lowenael-d4zmwz5.jpg|From innocent, dancing child to fierce, strong woman... I am always me. You may take my freedom, but you cannot take my beliefs. Just know that the innocence you have stolen will be repaid with blood... a lot of blood. Jamila_by_felindra.jpg|Yes, even now I'm as impetuous as ever. You can beat me, but you can't break me. Only I can allow that, and I will never... my warrior spirit will flourish while I plot ways with my god to kill you. Psychose by felindra.jpg|The human mind is a vast and complicated thing... if you break that mind, you run the risk of unleashing something you cannot hope to understand. That is where the monsters come from... created - most often - by the good men. Kiriban 5 555 magic night by rachaella-d4h2613.jpg|Of course I've wondered about the future... what if I hadn't met those men that day? But it does not change my past. I am but an actress... a dancer upon the stage merely waiting for the moment the lights go down and I can run. his_queen__s_orders_by_lamlok-d36kdeb.jpg|As he drags his hand up further, it is not him I think on. Freedom is a relative term... some feel free even while being owned, but I am not them. I need freedom... I will find freedom. The_kiss_by_TheBeke.jpg|I have kissed many men in my life... but I have yet to kiss a man who truly knows me for me. I have been a slave longer then I can count, but one day I'll be free to kiss who I please. stay_proud_my_daughter_by_tenshi_naelle-d3k3icu.png|No man is my master and if you lay one grubby little finger on me I'm going to bite it off and spit the blood on the ground to show just how little respect I have for you. I would never risk polluting my body by ingesting a single drop of yours. dark_paradise_by_tenshi_naelle-d4taty8.jpg|"If you don't stop spying on me warrior, I'm going to take out your eyes with your own weapon. Wouldn't want that, now would we." the_last_night_by_tenshi_naelle-d3g0xgw.png|"Do I look like I'm okay with you barging in here and yanking me from my slumber? Of course it's not okay... if you don't hurry up and give me the reason behind your visit, you'll learn what it feels like to be sacrificed." mauresque_by_orpheelin-d4ql4i5.jpg|The woman who sits and waits is not lazy, she is smart. Women are smaller... we know this and only the stupid ones do not admit it, therefore we must be sly and quick to win. That means patience... lots of patience. ameretat_02_by_ladyarnwyn-d5p7dn4.jpg|"It's called a noble pose, something I am quite sure you are unfamiliar with. Why don't you just run off and let the big girls take care of this little problem. If we need the little boys help, we'll call." ameretat_by_ladyarnwyn-d58aup9.jpg|You may not see it, but one day I'll be this woman again. The one you'll look at and wish you possessed but know you can never capture. One day... Category:Desert Category:Touched Character Development Category:Desert Category:Touched Category:PC